


400 lux

by Andramion



Series: SASO 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Fluff, Kuroo is gross af and you know it, Other, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kei isn’t sure exactly what time it is. Lunch seems like ages ago and they haven’t been called down to help out with dinner prep yet. Outside their window, Kei can see the sky colouring red with the sunset.It’s definitely too early to be lying in bed – not on, in – with the bedsheets loosely draped over their legs.Their, plural, because it’s both them and Kuroo here, cuddled up and cosy.





	400 lux

**Author's Note:**

> I am all soft for kurotsuki and I love them and I always will. Thank you for promting them for me, Becky.
> 
>  
> 
> [Prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13014085#cmt13014085)  
> [Song: 400 lux - Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWGQduke0tc)

Kei isn’t sure exactly what time it is. Lunch seems like ages ago and they haven’t been called down to help out with dinner prep yet. Outside their window, Kei can see the sky colouring red with the sunset.

It’s  _ definitely _ too early to be lying in bed – not on,  _ in _ – with the bedsheets loosely draped over their legs.

_ Their _ , plural, because it’s both them and Kuroo here, cuddled up and cosy. They’d picked Kuroo up from the bus station that morning and, as usual, Kuroo hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep on the night bus. Even though Kei had said they were fine with Kuroo taking a nap when they get home, Kuroo had insisted on staying up until evening.

When they’d walked to the convenience store together to get groceries, Kuroo had held their hand, running soothing circles over Kei’s thumb with his own. At lunch, Kuroo sat on Kei’s side of the table, despite the serious lack of space. They’d been squished into the wall as Kuroo sat as close as possible, pinkies hooked under the table and knees bumping together. Later, as Kuroo nearly fell asleep on the sofa, Kei had been the one to hold out their hand and lead Kuroo upstairs. They were about to settle down behind their desk while Kuroo napped, when a single “ _ why don’t you lie down with me _ ” made them pick the spot next to Kuroo instead.

It seems like Kuroo doesn’t to want a to spend a single moment away from Kei this weekend.

And Kei doesn’t mind.

It doesn’t matter that they haven’t told Kuroo how much they appreciate the little touches, the soft listening noises Kuroo makes, the way Kuroo will look at them like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. They don’t have to – Kuroo has always been so good at guessing Kei’s thoughts, at seeing through his words. It only took Kei confirming them once –  _ I like you, Kuroo-san _ – for Kuroo to always feel confident enough that he’s guessing correctly. He  _ knows _ , even when Kei doesn’t tell him.

Kei is idly flipping through the pages of his theory book, reading passages here and there. They’re feeling too pleased to focus on school work, their mind a little hazy with contentment. They picked up their book to at least seem like they’re doing some of the work in their  curriculum this weekend, but the warmth of Kuroo curled around their back – though not necessarily  _ distracting _ – makes Kei want to melt back and relax, join Kuroo in his nap.

A soft sigh sounds from behind Kei and they turn around a little to look over their shoulder. Kuroo still hasn’t opened his eyes, but Kei can see the corners of his mouth have curled up a little and they know they’re done reading.

“Morning,” they say, snuggling back and putting a finger between the pages of their book. “I can see you smiling, you know.”

Their breath leaves their lungs when Kuroo squeezes his arm tighter around their waist, pulling Kei closer to his chest. Kei adjusts their position to get more comfortable in Kuroo’s embrace, running the heel of their foot up Kuroo’s calf under the blankets. Kuroo hums softly.

“Of course I’m smiling when I get to wake up to you.”

Kei can feel Kuroo’s smile against the back of their neck when he presses closer.

“Sap,” is all they respond with, biting their lip softly while Kuroo can’t see them do it, and they ignore the huff of laughter breezing over their skin. They place their bookmark where they left off reading and set their book down next to their pillow. “I can’t believe you spent your entire first afternoon here asleep.  _ Again. _ ”

“Hmm, well, I spent my entire first afternoon here in bed with my datefriend,” Kuroo says, laughter audible in his voice. Kei shivers at the soft kisses Kuroo traces along their neck. “See, it’s just a matter of phrasing.”

“Ah, yes,  _ phrasing. _ ” Kei runs their fingers along Kuroo’s forearm, wraps them around his wrist lightly to push it against their chest, tightening Kuroo’s grip on them even more. “You do realise that your phrasing is exactly why people are always so surprised when you mention you’re asexual, right?”

“It’s a special talent.”

Kei laughs at that and Kuroo’s lips still against their skin.

“C’mon,” Kuroo says, pulling his arm away to raise it, “turn around and gimme kiss, Kei. Let our mouths make sweet, sweet love to each other. You know, to make your privates jealous and all that.”

Kei grimaces at Kuroo’s words, but turns around all the same. They frown at Kuroo’s self-satisfied grin, then look up at his eyes.

“You’re gross, Kuroo-san,” they say, but they lean in to kiss him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do leave me a comment, they're my lifeblood.


End file.
